Highschool Ambassador
by theGrayFoxx
Summary: A young teenage human named Vince tries to help his race rebuild and create relations with Cornerians after a brutal war. He must attend a highschool in Corneria city, with no other human for lightyears. Can he get along with the race he was taught were evil since he was born? Will he eventually see them as friends, and perhaps more? Well, read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Looks like yet another story that I've mindlessly started. But this one just feels different to me. I read the story Star Fox: Exchange Student, by XxSanitariumxX, and it inspired me to write something similar. If you read his story and are a fan, don't worry, this isn't a rip off. It has a very different storyline to it. But you'll be able to easily tell some similarities. This first chapter is a prologue. I have a whole notebook full of this story so I have plenty of content planned. But I'm sure my talking wont keep any readers, let me get this started.**

_Rewriting history_

As far as anyone remembered, aliens were fake. They were myths with no solid evidence. There were some believers, but they were laughed at. Sure the government "Tried" to find life. They set up many satellites to try to send and receive broadcasts form outer space.

But after years of failing, they gave up.

But not quite all of them. Some scientists in the U.S. came together to form a privately funded program to take a massive leap in space exploration. 

The U.S.C.

The U.S.C. was very small and underfunded at first, but by 2035, they had all the funding they needed to do as they pleased. But what was it that they wanted exactly? Sure they wanted to find aliens, but it was much more than that. They wanted to colonize. You may think, Oh, well that's what NASA wants. But there is a massive difference from NASA.

They were willing to do whatever it takes to get to their goals.

_2043, 30 years after original creation of U.S.C._

After 30 years, they were actually ready to put carefully planned…plans, into effect. They had created a fairly stable vessel capable of long distant space travel with the use of a method mostly used in a video game.

Slipspace.

What people thought as fiction from Halo was actually possible, and could be used to seek out life firsthand. But where would they go? Where exactly was life? Well, it was supposedly in a galaxy 1173 lightyears from Earth. But, since Slipspace is far faster than lightspeed travel.

The only hitch was, what if the supposed "Life" was hostile? The answer was giving the Military the technology of spacecraft. The military tweaked and messed around with the original blueprint for an addition 40 _years_ until finally satisfied with a gargantuan spacecraft.

The exact sizes of the ship was 3843 meters wide, 2040 meters tall, and nearly 18000 meters long. It was the largest manmade structure ever created. It was armed with the most advanced weaponry available at the time. Which was Hardened Ion projectiles, and Neutralizer warheads. With the newer version of the slipspace drive installed, it was ready. This would be the craft to travel to the galaxy known as SI-7.

The ships name was Vengeance.

_Seven years after completion of Vengeance._

Vengeance had arrived near the planet suspected of harboring life after six solid years of flying through slipspace. The massive vessel attempted to make contact with the planet they were close to orbiting. The crew of 870,000 waited breathlessly, awaiting a reply. They nearly shook the ship apart when the reply came back.

The largest surprise of anything came when the aliens spoke in English. The conversation between the two races was as follows:

"This is U.S.C. Annihilator Class Vengeance, transmitting 170,000 miles from the planet below. Does anyone copy"

*Static*

"I repeat, this is Annihilator Class Cruiser Vengeance, does anyone copy?"

*Static*

"Again, this is-,"

"This is General Pepper of the Cornerian Defense Force. We read you."

"Great! Jesus Christ, we did it!"

"Did what, may I ask?"

"We finally found life in space!"

"Just now? Have you not found it elsewhere?"

"We never really looked before. May we establish docking somewhere? I think it would be good for our two races to meet in person."

"Perhaps. We will send a military protected vessel to dock. Stand by."

-End transmission-

And with that, humanity had reached a major milestone. Life had been found, and negotiations followed.

An agreement was reached, and humanity found its first inter-planetary trading partner.

_300 Years after first contact_

Humanity remained very mysterious to the common Cornerian. Not much was known besides the fact that there was steady trade going on with them.

The same went with human knowledge on Cornerians. Since First Contact, humanity had planted very successful and rapidly growing colonies throughout space, and had strengthened its military with a massive space fleet. Humans no longer fought among themselves as different nation. Instead, after realizing they weren't alone out there, the banded together as a true single people.

However, peace was soon smashed when a military error was made.

Corneria was at war with a planet called Venom. They were being dominated at one point and called for Humanities aid for the first time. However, when a human fleet of Destroyer Class vessels reach a battle raging over Aquas, a military commander mistakenly ordered his ships to fire on the Human fleet in his panic. Fearing betrayal, the Human fleet shredded the Cornerians with their far larger and heavier equipped vessels.

This mishap sparked anger in both governments and all out war was declared. The Vengeance, still in service and boosted by new and great technology was named as the flagship of the entire Space Core.

Ground battles were fought after the Venomian forces were destroyed after interfering with humanities war effort. There were heavy casualties on both sides, but the stratedgy of the Cornerian forces destroyed many Human cites and colonies on other worlds. Humanity, having Genocide outlawed unless desperately required, acted with extreme aggression against any military installations of Corneria.

With a large part of its military destroyed by Humanity, and with many of Human cities and colonies wiped out by Corneria, a shaky truce was called. With neither side truly willing to engage in another bloody conflict, a plan was made. To try to end differences, and to see if the two races could exist together, people from both sides were sent into every aspect of life, and to many different colonies. The rule was one being per city or colony. But, with so much hatred between the two races, could it possibly work?

**And that, my dear readers, was the main gist of the story I am about to write. I hope I have captured some interest, as I spent a very long time getting all of the history of the story finalized. Well, the first real chapter should be up soon. I'm going to shoot for around 6000 to 8000 words per chapter so you can have more to look at while I'm cooking up the chapter after that. Well, I do hope some people come back for the next chapter.**

**Until then.**


	2. An Interesting First Day

**Welcome back anyone who decided to give me a chance! This is the first "Real" chapter of the story. As always, be a cool person and give me a review. I really like the input from my readers, and always take MATURE criticism seriously. Well, let's get on with it! **

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

'_Jesus Christ enough!,' _Thought the drowsy human whom was tossed from his sweet dream by his alarm clock. Which he very roughly slammed the snooze pad on top of.

'_Do I really have to do this?'_ He thought as he struggled between the warm of his bed and the chilled air of his house.

"What am I thinking, of course I do." He said to himself. He decided finally to get it over with, so he lugged himself out of bed and onto the floor, knocking over his nightstand in the process.

"Dammit!" He cursed at his own clumsiness. His alarm clock was now shattered across his floor.

"I knew a glass alarm clock was a terrible idea. I'll have to clean it up later. I have to get to this stupid school. Why the _hell _did I volunteer to do this?!" He scolded himself while carefully stepping over the fragments of the "Most accurate Clock On Corneria!"

"What am I going to wear? Screw it." He began to ponder before deciding he had better things to do. He grabbed a random shirt with a Suicide Silence logo and a pair of random black jeans. He turned away from his closet, not caring to shut the door while at the same time changing his shirt. It was a tight fit but who cares. He was extremely fit so he figured it was fine.

Swinging open the door to the hallway he walked to the kitchen, tripping halfway there due to him trying to change pants on the move.

"Today's gonna suck. I just know it." I sighed while rubbing his now sore jaw.

"You know what? I'm not hungry. I'll just wait till lunch." He finally said after looking through the contents of his refrigerator. He turned to leave his kitchen and saw a small yellow note sitting on his counter top. It was addressed to him from Senator Byron of the Koravian Government.

""I never noticed that earlier. Wonder what the old man wants." He said unfolding the note.

_Dear Vince,_

_I'm sure you are asking yourself why you ever wanted to do this. But, I just want to tell you, don't give up. I promise, the next few years will be far better than you expect. I promise._

"Whatever. I'm sure it can't be that good. I'm going to school with Cornerians after all." Unlike most humans, he really held no spite against Cornerians. He never had any personal loss due to the war, and he understood something many people didn't. Citizens of Corneria never did anything to them, so there was nothing to hate them for.

He still didn't like the idea of being shoved into a room full of them.

He shook his head and carried on his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth and do other hygienic stuff as to not come off a pig. He did a last check in the mirror to make sure he looked good.

Hair, Emo do looking good.

Face is clean, no acne or crusty spit from last night.

Clothes are fine.

Seeing that all was in order, he left his bathroom and went back towards his kitchen. Instead of turning right into his kitchen he turned left to his living room where his bag and jacket were laying.

His jacket was black with a white skull on the right side and had white stripes on the other side.

"Best not miss the bus. Don't know what to do if that happened." I told himself as he walked out of his house and onto his driveway. Not a moment late as he could already see the sleek looking bus speeding his way.

"Wish me luck!" He said to no one in particular as the bus screeched to a halt in front of his house the Cornerian government was kind enough to provide him with. He felt like disappearing as he walked oh so slowly towards the bus. It was like first day jitters on steroids.

He eventually reached the doors of the bus and began to climb the steepest three steps of his entire 15 years of life.

Upon reaching the summit, he was greeted by the stares of about twenty different people, mostly foxes. He instantly began to register all the different species staring at him. Bulldogs, a fennec fox, a monkey, some coyote thing, and one, different looking ferret sitting in the very back. Unlike the others, she wasn't staring at him. He walked down the aisle, and surprisingly wasn't tripped by anyone. He did hear a lot of whispers when he passed seats.

He decided to sit in the back, since it was mostly empty and just hide behind his hair. He often did this on his home world of Seraphin, way back in the Milky Way. He found a spot that looked okay and sat down, right across from the ferret, who had a similar hairstyle to his.

He rode on the bus, now silent except from the occasion whisper or giggle that drifted back to him with the wind. He noticed the ferret make several glances at him, so he decided he may as well say something.

"You do you your own hair?" Oh, how he wished he could have tossed himself out the window as he realized that was the worst icebreaker in history. But, the girl seemed to have been pleased that he noticed her.

"Umm, yes, I did." She near whispered in response.

"Well, you-you did a good job." Vince stammered back. Not the greatest of starts, but he could tell she didn't hate humanity through her expression. He guessed she was just really shy.

"So,uh, what's your name?" He finally asked after a period of silence between them.

"Carreese." She softly answered.

"That's a pretty name. I'm Vince. Nice to meet you." He formally greeted her, holding out his hand.

Carreese looked at the extended hand for a moment. She looked like she was considering something before accepting the gesture. She then then turned back towards the window without another word spoken.

"Not much of a talker are you." Vince quietly said more to himself than her. He took the bag off his back and rummaged around for something. He found the small device conveniently located at the bottom of his bag, and the earbuds in a side pocket.

He plugged them into the small device and scrolled through a massive list of music before settleing on a song. It was Wake Up by Suicide Silence.

He kept the volume low enough so that he could hear if anyone spoke to him, but he could still hear the words.

_Wake up Wake up!_

_This is no hallucination_

_This is what, we have become_

_This is what, dreams are made of_

_Go look in the mirror_

_Wake up wake up _

_This is no hallucination_

_Wake up Wake up_

_This is no hallucination_

_Do we still exist?_

"Hey, Vince?" He heard over his music. He quickly pulled out one of the headphones and answered the girl.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know your schedule?" She asked.

"Um, yeah, I think I have-," As he began to look through his bag, something hard hit him in the side of the head, and was followed by a barrage of laughter and several shouts of;

"Carreese is flirting with the human!"

"Fucking son of a bitch!" Vince cursed loudly, angered by the audacity of the one who threw whatever it was.

"Fuck all of you!" He shouted towards the front of the bus whilst also flipping them all off.

"Watch it all of you! I wont hesitate to write you all up! Now turn around and sit your asses DOWN!" A very angry bus driver yelled while trying to maneuver through a traffic jam. Everyone immediately shut up and sat straight in their seats. This bus driver was clearly not one for disorder.

"Jackasses." He muttered under his breath and resumed searching for his schedule.

"Are you okay?" Carreese asked worriedly jumping over into Vince's seat.

"Yeah, I got that back home too." Vince told her sadly.

"I get it a lot here to. But never a rock to the head. Are you sure your okay?" She asked, squirming to get a better look at Vince's head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. And quick question. Why are you so nice to me? After all, I am a human."

"Well, I never judge people for being different, and after all, you didn't have anything to do with the war. Why should I be mean to you." She answered sweetly.

"Finally! Someone who thinks about it like me. And here's my schedule. It was buried at the bottom of course." He said handing her the slip of paper.

"Hmm, well we have five classes together! Unfortunately in your fourth period you have Donner." She said excitedly before noticing his fourth period teacher.

"What, is that bad?" Vince asked nervously.

"Well, he's a major Human hater." She said.

"Dammit! I knew this would happen! I still don't know why I volunteered to come here!" He spewed angrily. He was mad at the fact they would give him a teacher that HATES HUMANS! He knew not all of them did. He had actually met a few of his teachers and they were extremely nice to him. But they just had to screw with him.

"Well, do you regret it? After all, I'm sure you'll still find friends here. After all, plenty of people at school are pro-human. Like me!" She beamed happily.

"Well, I guess I should give it a chance. After all, not everyone is going to try to stone me!" He joked, trying to bring humor to events that happened earlier involving a rock.

"Yeah, you're right. Besides, the school put up a rule that says that no one can really mess with you. All you'd have to do is report them. They said that in a phone call the other night."

"Right, well kinda smashed the phone I had because I didn't understand it." I chuckled.

"Oh, well you really should get another one. The school calls and tells you about events and stuff." She giggled at what he'd done.

"*Sigh* Of course they do."

"Hey, well we're here! Palmer Highschool!" She said enthusiastically waving her arms for emphasis and accidently smacking Vince in the face by mistake.

"Mah face!" Vince said, exaggerating the hit.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Carreese quickly apologized.

"Ahh, it's cool. It was just a tap. I've had worse." He told her quickly, seeing that she felt really bad.

"Anyway, let's go. Everyone's getting off." He changed the subject when he saw everyone filing out of the small door. One or two occasionally looked towards the back of the bus.

"Yeah, but again I'm sorry, I didn't-,"

"Calm down, it was an accident. Let's go."

"Oh, and I noticed your shirt. What's Suicide Silence?" She asked about his shirt.

"Uh, just the single greatest band in the history of life! They're over three hundred years old yet they still have billions of fans!" He explained very enthusiastically about his favorite band.

"Really? What do they sound like?"

"Here, see if that'll fit in your ear." He told her while scrolling to find a good song.

He finally settled on You Only Live Once, one of their best songs. The music began to play before it reached her ear, but she could still hear it fine.

"Oh wow! These guys are awesome!" She looked like she was refraining from downright rocking out.

"What kind of instruments are they even playing?"  
_'Oh, sweet Jesus, I have to explain that'_

"That's a really hard thing to explain, and watch out that's a curb." He warned her just before she tripped.

"Yeah, heh," She blushed from embarrassment.

'_Everyone is STARING!'_

"Please tell me everyone isn't going to stare like this all year. This is REALLY going to piss me off eventually."

"Ahh, they're all just looking at your shirt I'm sure." She laughed.

"Not funny. This is weirding me out big time. I mean, people stared at me before for being different but damn! This is ridiculous!" He was feeling extremely uncomfortable with all of the Cornerian eyes boring into his body.

"Yeah, I get that too." She sighed.

"Yeah, everyone was always like; "Oh, he's emo, oh my god, he's a cutter!" and stuff!"

"Turn right!" Carreese blurted out of nowhere as she saw them reaching their first class.

"My god we're already here?"

"Yup. Haven't you noticed we've been walking?" She giggled for the second time.

'_Wow, she's cute when she- WAT?! Shut up! You don't even know her last name.'_

"Do you giggle a lot?" He questioned.

She stopped, and Vince could just see a blush under her coat of brown fur.

"Uhh, no, I, really, don't, I, I can stop." She stammered from embarrassment.

"No, it's okay, it's kind've cute." Vince immediately turn red from his words.

'_Really? Did you just say that?'_

"_SHUT UP! IT SLIPPED"_

'_Yeah, it slipped. Right.'_

"_JUST SHUT UP!"_

"I, uh, you didn't hear that."

"Ye-yeah I did."

'_Great job. See what you did?'_

"I, I just kinda say random stuff sometimes you know?"

"Uhm, yeah, well, there's a couple seats open over there. C'mon."

"_THEY'RE ALL STARING!"_

'_Chill. Just follow my advice.'_

"_Since when did schizophrenia give advice?"_

'_Since now so shut up and listen. Ignore the stares.'_

"Wow! There really is a Human in this class!" Someone yelled out.

"Yeah! My God does it look ugly!"

"Why doesn't it have fur again?"

All of this clearly was hilarious to the class, as they all burst out into fits of laughter.

"Jesus Christ." Murmured Vince as he began to hide behind his hair as he did on his home planet.

"Could you guy's SHUT THE HELL UP!" A voice barked out.

"Or what?" Someone challenged.

"Locker." Smirked a fox Vince could see from the corner of his eye.

The chameleon that challenged him sunk down in his seat and tried to blend in.

"You Human lover!"

"Hey, Vince, just ignore them. Come over here and sit with me." Vince could feel Carreese trying to pull him over to the corner she was sitting near, but Vince was in the middle of a flashback from gradeschool.

_Years ago_

It all seemed fine when he got up. He did his hair as usual, it was red and blue. He went to school, and he found his class.

"Whats up with the hair freak!"

"Yeah! Why is it like that?! Are you gay or something?"

"NO! Its just-,"

"Just what freak?! And whats up with your lip? Why you got piercings?"

The class gathered around him.

A boy swung at his face, but before it could hit him he was shaken out of his trance by Carreese.

_Normal Time_

"Vince, are you okay?" Carreese looked truly worried for her new alien friend.

"Yeah, you okay?" The fox that stood up for him was standing in front of him.

"Yeah, just, bad memories." He said, his face a mask to hide his pain.

"Yeah, sorry about that lizard." His mouth curled into a smile. "I'll shove him into a locker later."

Vince couldn't help but smile as he visualized that scene.

"This is Fox McCloud. He's one of my friends from all the way back in Middle School." Carreese introduced the fox.

"Your name is Fox, and you're a fox?" Vince quirked an eyebrow.

"Yep. I get that from time to time. And so you're Vince I take it? The Human transfer?"

"Nah." Vince deadpanned.

"Really Fox, did you need to ask that?" Carreese asked sarcastically.

Fox smiled and said; "Well, you know me. Now I gotta get back over to Bill. Class is about to start." He started to walk away before turning back around. "Oh, and Vince, if anyone give you trouble, you come and tell me. I'll make sure they leave you alone." Fox said.

The bell rang loudly just as Fox reached his seat. The teacher wasn't there.

"Really? First day back an Coni is already late. Seriously, how does he keep his job." Carreese whispered to herself.

"Why, does he do this a lot?"

"Yeah, wait! There he is."

"My apologies for my lateness." A middle aged hedgehog apologized as he walked briskly into the room.

"It really doesn't matter today anyway. Today we'll just get to know each other. Any volunteers to go first? No?" He threw a paper ball behind his back, which hit an unsuspecting Vince.

"Now, who did that hit?"

"The human!" A chorus of voices instantly answered his inquiry.

"Right, then Mr. Vince, is it? You can come up first."

"_You'll have to sleep sometime…"_

"I hate my life." Vince groaned as he got up and walked to the front of the class.

"_WHAT DO I SAY?! IM SCREWED!_

'_Do as I say._

"_I DON'T TRUST YOU!"_

'_But I'm you.'_

"_I DON'T TRUST MYSELF JACKASS!"_

'_Chill. Do. As. I. Say.'_

He stood in front of the class, listening to the other him.

"My name is Vince, I'm 15, and I like music." He quickly shuffled to sit down before he was stopped by Professor Coni.

"What kind of music?"

"The loud kind." He snapped back.

"_Just let me sit down for gods sake"_

"Very well. Next! Fox! Get up here!"

Fox got up out of his seat and confidently walked to the front of the class.

"Name is Fox, I'm 15, and captain of the Flak Ball team. And if you mess with that Human over there, I'll disembowel you." He said with a slight grin the entire time, especially about the disembowelment.

As he sat down everyone began to nervously glance back at him, and then to Fox.

"Looks like you made a very powerful friend Vince. No one messes with Fox." Carreese whispered happily to Vince.

"Good. My plan is to just fly under the radar this year."

"Yeah, that won't happen."

"Well screw my dreams will ya?" He said jokingly.

"Well, reality just sucks." Carreese shrugged.

The rest of that period went by rather quickly. Vince learned the names of several classmates, but he really couldn't care less about them. The bell rang, and Vince and Carreese left their seats and made for the door. After Fox's announcement no one was staring or whispering.

"Well, after today, maybe being here won't be as bad as I thought."

"Well that's good! I'm glad I could help you." She beamed.

"Are you always so giddy?" Vince was a bit taken aback by her extreme happiness.

"Well, it's just that, we seem very much the same, and you instantly accepted me and how I look, I did the same for you, and. Well, I just kinda like you I guess." She couldn't seem to say exactly what she was thinking so just settled on something simple.

'_Ooh, she likes you!'_

"_Oh shut up. I'm a Human. She can't like me like that."_

'_Says who? WALL!'_

Everyone stopped and snickered when Vince ran straight into a wall while he was thinking to himself.

"Vince! What was that?!" Carreese chocked through her own laughter.

"Are you stupid Human?" A wolf said as he walked down the hall past Vince.

"Not as stupid as you clearly, Wolf." Carreese scoffed.

"Whatch you say bitch?! I thought we talked about this!" Wolf yelled angrily, causing the entire hallway to fall silent.

"Woah, let's all calm down." Vince said calmly trying to defuse the situation.

'_CALM DOWN! Kill him!'_

"_You're supposed to be the calm one."_

"You shut the fuck up skinbag! You're not in this! And you, I warned you what would happen next time you smarted off." Wolf shouted moving towards Carreese.

'_End him!'_

"_Chill! I'm not killing him!"_

'_He's lucky I'm just a voice!'_

"Back the hell up!" Vince shoved Wolf several feet back and into the floor.

'_Alright, you started a fight. Now roll up your sleeves, he's getting up and he aint happy!'_

"You little SHIT!" Wolf cried out as he quickly got into a standing position. Vince did as he the Voice had said and rolled up his sleeves, showing surprisingly muscled arms.

"Wow, he's actually pretty ripped!" A panda girl said to her vixen friend.

"Back up!" Vince tried to order Wolf, but he didn't stopped coming towards him.

'_On your toes and do as we practiced! That's a fist!'_

Vince narrowly dodged a fist thrown by Wolf. A massive crowd gathered around the two, and several people were already recording.

'_On left!'_

Vince blocked the left hook, and returned by throwing a cross directly into Wolfs jaw, knocking him out instantly.

"_Thanks Rob."_

'_No prob.'_

"Oh shit! Did you see that?! He knocked Wolf out in ONE HIT!" A random leopard announced the obvious as everyone looked in awe.

"You, just. Damn. I,-,"

"Let's go, I really don't want to be here when a teacher comes." Vince interrupted her.

"I, okay." Carreese mustered, still in slight shock of the fight.

Vince pushed his way through the crowd with Carrees's forearm in his hand.

"I think this is our class." Vince said turning into his second class."

"Yeah, it is." Carreese repeated.

**Well, I was met with generally positive feedback, other than that little cunt, so I shall go on!**

Vince was still nervous about getting in a brawl on his first day at school. Even more so we his and Carreese's names were called over the intercom.

"Oh, shit." Vince moaned. Getting called to the office was normal for him. This time of course, was different.

"Of course." Carreese sighed, standing up and tugging for Vince to do the same.

"The few students snickered at the two being called to the office by second period.

"Of course! Of course this would happen to me! Only to me!" Vince was beginning to freak out after hiding in a hallway so that they could get to the office without everyone getting in the way.

"Calm down! You won't be getting into trouble. Everyone, including two cameras saw what happened." Carreese tried to calm him down a bit, but he wouldn't have it.

"You don't get it! If this gets back to my government, Christ knows what they'll do! They may pull me off the planet! I don't want to go now!" He cried hopelessly, sinking to the floor.

Carreese had finally heard enough, and Vince knew it when a hand collided with his jaw, the sound of the hit resounding in the hallway.

Vince looked her, shocked that she had hit him. But, his common sense had been woken from it's slumber, and was working overtime to get Vince's mind on track.

"_Vince and Carreese, come to the main office for the third time!"_ And irritated voice echoed down the halls from the intercom.

"I guess we should get going. That voice sounded upset." Vince said in a resigned voice. He still had no desire to head to the office. He had even less of one towards hiding from it.

"Yeah, around here if you don't get to the office when you get called, they _WILL _hunt your ass down." Vince started to chuckle at Carreese's statement, but caught himself when he saw the serious look on her muzzle.

"Help me up." Vince groaned, extending a hand to his ferret friend, while using the other to push himself up from the cold linoleum.

"The office is this way." Carreese directed, pointing to her left. "We'd better hurry. I don't think they're gonna be patient for too much longer."

"Yeah, let's just get it over with. So you say we _probably _won't get in trouble?" Vince asked nervously.

"Okay, calm down. Being so worried won't make it any better." Carreese chided.

The rest of the walk was quiet and seemed to take an eternity for Vince. Carreese on the other hand, err, paw? Well, she wasn't under the stress like Vince, so she was nonchalant about the whole thing.

"Well, here we are." She said after they rounded a corner and were greeted by large red doors. Opening the surprisingly light door, Vince was blasted by Winter. The office had to be at most twenty degrees, chilling Vince to the core. He thought he saw his breath a time or two on his way to the desk.

"Hi, I'm-,"

"Door on your left." The bored receptionist pointed to a black door labeled Principle.

"Umm, okay?" Vince acknowledged confused.

He took a few tentative steps to the imposing black door before knocking three times.

"Come on in." A sweet sounding voice answered.

Vince opened the door a bit slowly and stepped into the far warmer room.

"Have a seat Vince." The Principal said, pointing to a light brown chair. She was a ferret, just like Carreese. In fact, they kind of resembled each other.

Vince complied and sat down in the welcoming seat.

"Hi mommy!" Carreese called in a sing-song voice.

"Hey sweetie! Are you all right? I saw the surveillance video, with Wolf." Carreese's mother said worriedly while hugging her daughter.

"No Mom. Vince made sure of that." Carreese reassured her Mother as she nodded towards Vince.

"Ahh, Vince. I must say, that was a great way to get on my good side, defending my daughter like that. Name's Anna. But, in school it's Mrs. Lann." Mrs. Lann introduced, extending a slender hand. Vince shook it, still a bit surprised at the warm welcome he was given. He was expecting no mercy, but maybe he had been right all his life. Maybe Cornerians are a helluva lot nicer than nicer than Humans thought. Most of them at least.

"Well, at any rate, we still need to know just exactly what happened. The only sound we got from the camera was Wolf's jaw breaking." The older ferret chuckled.

"Well, uh, we, me and Carreese were walking to class-,"

"And he ran into a wall." Carreese giggled.

"Yeah, there was that." Vince sighed and looked away, embarrassed.

"And let me guess. Wolf said something, Carreese said something back, and then he tried something so you punched him. We saw the whole fight, but not what happened before that. Oh, Carreese honey, could you step out for a moment. I'd like to speak with Vince." Vince was a bit confused as to why the Principal wanted to speak privately with him.

"Okay!" Carreese said sweetly. She stood from her chair and walked out of the door, closing it behind her.

Mrs. Lann turned to Vince with a smile on her face.

"You know, I never was sure about Humans." She began, making Vince fidget in his seat. "But you know, after today, I can see not all of them are bad. I knew that before, but you cemented that." She continued, Vince beginning to feel hopeful.

"My daughter doesn't have many friends. She's just so shy around others."

"I could tell." Vince interrupted, remembering how she was at first on the bus.

"Yeah, her being different from the others, she got picked on a lot before Fox befriended her. You know Fox, right?"

"Yeah, he threatened to disembowel anyone that messes with me if I remember right." Vince recalled Fox's statement earlier.

"That sounds like Fox alright. He can be pretty protective of his friends. He and Carreese met in fourth grade and he immediately became a big brother of sorts to her. He's a good kid and a good friend." She stopped and looked to be thinking before continuing. "Look, I can tell you and Carreese are similar. Just be nice to her. Even with Fox she doesn't have a lot of friends, and she gets a lot of trouble from other girls and Fox can't help her with that. Fox is busy a lot after school to. He has a kit to look after actually, so Carreese doesn't have anyone to hang out with. I know you're very new here, and you barely know anyone, but I think it would help her out a lot to have a friend like that." Vince didn't know quite what to say. Sure he never fit in, but he had friends to hang out with.

"Well, I really don't know quite how to react. I mean, I really don't have anything to do after school besides the homework I'll get, so, I guess that would work out. I don't really know what to do though." Vince replied uncertainly.

"We'll handle that later. But, for now you two need to get back to class. And try not to get in anymore trouble will you? You've got my favor, but if you screw up I'll still bust you. Got it?" She turned suddenly serious.

"Yes Ma'am!" Vince answered quickly.

"Good. Carreese! You two can get back to class now!" She called past the wooden door of her office.

"You don't need to talk to me anymore?" Carreese called back.

"No, it's all cleared up. I'll give Vince a pass for you two so Donovan won't give you a hard time." She said as she scribbled on a notepad. She ripped off the note and handed it to Vince. "Now hurry on to class. You're already twenty-five minutes late." She said motioning to the door.

"Okay. Bye!" Vince bidded farewell to the kind Principal before stepping through the door opened by Carreese.

Just then, the fire alarm began to blare loudly, the sound seemingly echoing in all of their ears.

"It's a dud, don't worry. Daiman is causing trouble again. Go on to class you two." The receptionist said with her emotionless voice.

"He a big trouble maker here or something?" Vince spoke loudly due to his ears loudly ringing.

"You have no idea!" Carreese answered almost as loudly as Vince.

"Well lets hurry back to class!" Vince chimed.

"May as well." Carreese agreed as they walked through the frigid office and back into the hallway.

**And that officially concludes the first real chapter of Highschool Ambassador! I do hope you guys like it. Writing that many words for a single chapter is no easy feat, and I'm beginning to rethink that 6000 to 8000 worded chapters, exept for special chapters perhaps.**

**And, to answer R.L.R.'s question, probably once a week for updates. Twice if I get really bored. **


	3. Flakball and Foodfights

**I get that I really didn't add too much to the last chapter, so I'll make a slightly shorter one to finish up a bit.**

"Where in Hell is this teacher?!" Vince exclaimed, finally fed up with waiting.

They had made it to their third period after missing second altogether. They decided to walk in last second, hand over the note, and walk out.

"I really don't know. He may be in the hospital or something. There was a small wreck yesterday. Maybe he got hurt?" Carreese offered.

"Nah, he would have alerted the school or something and we'd have a sub." Vince denied. "Besides, the less I have to do the happier I am. Even though being here is slightly exiting, school is school, and school sucks." He decided to prop his feet up on an empty chair in front of him.

"Can't argue with THAT logic." Carreese said as she did the same as Vince, only using his thighs.

"Since when was I a footrest?!" Vince protested playfully.

"Since now." Carreese shot back. "Deal with it." And she put her head back, her hair flopping carelessly.

"_Hmm, she looks kinda cute like that."_

'_What?! She's an alien! Don't think like that.'_

"_So what? You know as well as I Humans and Cornerians have gotten into relationships with each other. That's why this project is succeeding! It's why I haven't been murdered yet."_

'_But I'm in here.'_

"_My life, my body. I outrank you good sir."_

'_Yeah, but you can't stop me from complaining!'_

"So what did my mom have to say to you?" Carreese asked out of nowhere.

"Well, she wants us to hang out after school." Vince answered honestly.

"So she does?"

"Yeah. That actually sounds like fun. It saves me the embarrassment of meeting your parents." Vince continued.

"Well, yeah. I still wish she wouldn't butt in like that. If I want to hang out with someone I should set it up myself!" Carreese complained.

"Oh gee thanks. Makes me feel so special." Vince retorted sarcastically.

"Wait, no! I didn't mean it like that!" Carreese quickly retracted her statement after Vince had called it out.

"I know I know. I just had to say something though." Vince noticed his hair was beginning to droop down, so he flipped his head to correct it. This seemed to make Carreese stare a bit.

"What?" Vince waved his hand in front of his friend.

"Huh? Nothing!" Carreese snapped out of her little trance.

"Good," Vince chuckled, "You were getting a bit creepy."

The rest of that class went along with nothing happening. The teacher never showed up, and the only mildly amusing occurrence was someone faceplanting into the wastebasket. Up next was the major dread that Vince had, was fourth period. What he never realized was this period would prove to be his favorite.

'_Okay, just go in and keep your mouth shut and it should all be okay.'_

"_Well, you normally aren't wrong, so I'll do as you say."_

'_Good, wait, NORMALLY?!'_

He opened the door and immediately noticed that this was NOT a normal class. For starters, the door was heavily the door was heavily padded, it was massive, and had a firing range. Vince hadn't noticed in the hallway that the door to this room was relatively isolated from the rest. He did however notice the large neon sign saying:

_**Welcome to Weapons Training, Kits**_

A few more people filed in through the door, including Fox and a few of his friends. Fox noticed him instantly and began to walk quickly towards him.

"Vince! I see you didn't get in trouble!" Fox said happily when he had reached the Human.

"Nope. If anything I got rewarded!" Vince replied, bumping the fist Fox had put towards him.

"I heard you broke Wolf's ugly face. Nice!" A blue and red avian said from behind Fox.

"Vince, this is Falco. The mutt down there is Bill-,"

"Fuck you!" Bill cried dejectedly.

"Ha, well anyway, that's Bill, and the toads Slippy."

"How ya doin Vince?" Slippy held a hand enthusiastically, which was shaken by Vince.

"I saw the video of the "Fight", and that was a _hell _of a punch." Bill congratulated.

"I gotta say, you don't look like you can really hit that hard." Falco said indifferently.

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine."

"Don't worry Vince, he's like that with everyone. He's a good guy though." Fox said, while all Falco did was scoff.

"Well, come over here and stand with us. Class is gonna start soon." Fox said as he turned to a cleared area beside a large cloth covered table.

Just as they got over to the others that were in the class the bell rang and a large leopard stepped through the door.

"Alright kits!" He greeted. "And skinbag." He looked scornfully in Vince's direction.

"Welcome to Weapons Training. I bet some of you re wondering why you would have to take a class like this. And the answer is, all of you have had a family member in the army. The military, and my supervisors, see you all as potential solders. I have no idea why they saw fit to have _you _here however." He said to Vince in particular.

_Wow, he does hate humans. _Vince thought nervously.

"Anyway, let's cut to the chase, I hate beating around the bush!" He declared, ripping the cloth off of the table revealing several military grade weapons.

"Holy shit!" Falco vocalized what everyone's faces showed they were thinking. They all just stared shocked at the table.

"How is this legal?!" The small raccoon on the end of the line was one of the teachers sons.

"Because the military endorses it son! Now here's how all of this is gonna work. We're gonna line up, first at this here pistol. Don't worry, this room is soundproofed. No one can here any gunshots or anything else. That does NOT mean that you can scream, shout, yell, or any other shit you may want to pull. Is that clear?" He drilled to the students.

"Yessir." They all mumbled.

"I can't hear you!" He shouted.

"Yessir!" They all yelled in unison.

"Good. Now everyone line up here!" He ordered. Everyone began to file in front of the first station.

"This is an XR-1 Blaster pistol. We'll be looking at and using this for the next hour. You, human. You get in the front of the line. Now." He commanded Vince.

_Oh fuck you!_ Vince mentally cursed at Donner. He left Fox and the others and took a spot in front of everyone.

"Alright, Human. What do you know of the weapon in front of you." Donnor sneered in Vince's face.

"Well, it's been standard sidearm for the military for, six years I think, it shoots beams of charged plasma from a canister located in a clip. It can shoot about 100 meters or so. That's all I know really." Vince answered nervously, everyone staring at him.

"So you know nearly nothing, okay. Let's see if your aim is any better. Pick it up, _slowly, _and shoot that target down there."

Vince was about to ask "What target?" but as he was about to, a holographic torso materialized downrange. Vince reached down and gripped the cold metal of the blaster and slowly lifted it into the air. He looked down the sights and aimed down the range.

"Shoot it if you can." Donnor chuckled.

Vince continued to aim the weapon for another few second before pulling the trigger, firing a bright red plasma beam at the target. The beam was visible soaring through the air before slamming through the *soligram, boring through the head. A few of the students whooped and carried on about the shot.

"That- that wasn't bad actually. Anyway, you were holding it to tight and you were breathing to heavy. Next!" Mr. Donnor didn't want to admit it, but the Human had pulled off a flawless shot. He of course would never admit that.

"Beat that Fox." Vince challenged the Vulpine whom was picking up the gun.

"I will, thank you very much." He responded. He aimed down the range much the same way as Vince, only when he fired he hit just below and left of the head, hitting the shoulder instead.

"Well, that was okay I guess." Donnor chided.

"Oh, and Fox, when were you behind me exactly?" Vince asked when Fox reached him at the waiting area.

"Flak ball captain. Remember?" Fox said proudly.

"And what is that pre tell?" Vince asked confused.

"Oh, you'll find out next period. Coach Merik loves to start the year with a game of flak ball!" Fox chuckled ominously.

"I don't think I really want to now, actually."

The class carried on quickly, with a few more students firing, including Falco and Bill. No one came up to Fox and Vince's accuracy, though Falco did come close. Fox, Vince, and the others left the class. Bill and Slippy split off from Vince Falco and Fox to get to their next class.

"I'll catch up with you guys." Vince suddenly said, the others halting.

"Why?"

"I gotta go get someone." He said as he ran off back down the hall.

"Carreese." Fox said simply.

"Ooooh! Someone has a crush!" Falco snickered.

While they carried on too gym, Vince was pushing and clawing to get through the flood of bodies. Finally, he caught a glimpse of Carreeses dyed hair.

"Heloo!" Vince greeted loudly over the noise around them.

"Oh hey! Carlsee, this is Vince! Vince, this is Carlsee!" Carreese introduced. Carlsee was a mid-night black female wolf.

"So this is the Human? I'm not impressed." She scoffed.

"Real people person you are I see." He turned to Carreese. "So we have our next class together, right?"

"Doesn't even know his own schedule yet." The she wolf insulted.

"Okay jackass. You'll get real annoying real fast I see." Vince was already getting irritated by the wolfs attitude, but lightened up a bit when she smiled.

"Well at least you have a backbone. We may get along after all."

"Well, that worked itself out quickly. And yes, we all have the same class next, and I suggest we get there quick, the bell about to ring." Carreese finally answered and began to lightly push Vince and Carlsee down the hall, as they had stopped moving.

"Jeez! I know how to walk!" He tripped over something the very next instant due to Carreese's pushing.

"And what a professional you are too! Maybe you could teach me how to do that sometime!" Carlsee quipped sarcastically, while Carreese was lost in a fit of giggles.

"It's not funny! Let's just get to class." Vince's cheeks were red from the embarrassment, but unlike Cornerians, he had no fur to cover it. He could only turn away from the two girls and walk. They all made it to their class with no subsequent slips. Although, the two ladies got quite the kick from seeing Vince's reddened face in a reflection on a trophy case.

"Oh shut up." The trio stepped into the massive gymnasium and Vince began to scan around for Fox and Falco. They were nowhere to be seen, but he could see others filing through a pair of double doors.

"Hey c'mon guys. This way!" Carreese jogged over to the doors, and after a few moments of just standing there, Carlsee spoke to Vince.

"I saw where you were looking."

"Shut up." Vince took off on the same path as Carreese, only much faster than she went. No way was he gonna let Carlsee see him blushing as hard as he was.

"Yeah, he was definitely checkin her fine ass out." She chuckled, taking her time to the doors.

Vince was in complete awe in what he was seeing. It looked like a massive paintball warfield, only in was indoors and had a viewing box for people to stand and watch everything.

"Welcome to the flakball field Vince!" Fox came behind Vince and shook him harshly by his shoulders causing Vince to jump.

"Shit Fox! Don't ever do that!" Vince's heart was pounding in his chest from the scare Fox gave him.

"You're gonna enjoy Flakball. I know about Human paintball. This is exactly like that, only when you get shot it hurts way more. Coach Merik told me to tell you that so we can get started faster. He would also like to meet you. C'mon, I'll take you to him." Fox led Vince through the students and through a small door that led up stairs, which led to more stairs, which finally led to an open door. Inside of the small room _that_ led to, was a large, heavily muscled Bengal Tiger.

"Vince! Fox has told me a bit about you. Is it true you have a better aim than him?" He extended a large hand, which Vince shook with his much smaller hand. Meriks paw completely engulfed Vince's, and when he released there were red lines streaking Vince's hand.

"I really don't know." Vince could feel his hand throbbing from the _very_ firm handshake.

"Well, we'll all find out. Well, it was good to meet you Vince, but we need to get Flakball underway. I trust you know how to play, right?"

"Like paintball, right?"

"Only it hurts more. Right, you got it. Now, get your skinny ass out there, get some pads on, and follow Fox. I'll get the pansies up here." Merik turned and picked up a small microphone. He looked at a log and began to call names.

"Lexi, Alec, Luna, Trevor, Sally, Victor, Sage,"

Vince followed Fox down the stairs, and they took a right past the students whose names were called. When the two passed a pretty female leopard, Fox stopped to get a quick peck on the lips.

"You better do good out there Foxy." She pulled him in closer and whispered in his ear, "Cause if you do, you may get rewarded."

"I will Sage, and Vince here will have my back. Right Vince?" He looked at the human behind him.

"If I don't get shot in the face beforehand sure."

"Well, you better keep my Fox covered out there. I may have to stuff you in a locker if you don't!" She threatened playfully before walking off, blowing Fox another before she went through the door and up the steps.

"Your girlfriend seems nice."

"I guess you picked that up. Good job genius. And yeah, I don't think she's physically capable of being mean. Kinda strange actually. Oh, hey. I think Carreese is trying to get your attention. Oh, and she's playing so you need to kinda protect her. Go get her tiger!" Fox shoved Vince over in the waving ferrets direction.

"Hey Vince come over here!" She was very giddy over something. Vince was curious as to what that was.

"So first game of Flakball huh? Well, me too to be honest. This is the first time my parents signed the waiver. They said if I want to come home polka dotted then fine." Vince chuckled a bit at that and then replied back.

"Yeah, I have played paintball before so I kinda know what I'm doing. I still think we should stick together."

"Oh, and why exactly should we stick together? So you can, I don't know, look at my butt some more?" Vince went wide eyed, and he could feel his face began to burn with embarrassment.

"I umm, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to," He stuttered hopelessly until Carreese began to giggle.

"Don't worry, I didn't catch you doing it. If I do happen to though, there may be, consequences." She threatened in a slightly seductive tone. Vince appeared to be the only one to notice Carreese's tail lightly wrap around his leg as she walked away to her friend. Vince was burning obviously red, and Fox immediately began to make his way back over to him.

"I suppose that went well eh?"

"I, um, I really have no idea." Vince was pretty confused at what had just happened.

"Well, what did she want?" He asked chuckling.

"Oh, nothing really, she just wanted to chat really." He obviously lied, and Fox was nowhere near buying it.

"And _that _turned your face into a tomato? Please, I'm not an idiot. Wait, is someone getting hit on?" Vince began to fidget a bit.

"I think so," Vince replied nervously.

"Well, you'll find out later. For now we need to get suited up. Follow me." Vince followed him, thankful he didn't have to carry on that conversation.

The two made a path to a set of racks containing sets of heavy padding. There were helmets, facemasks, and gloves besides the main body armor.

"Okay, you look like you'd take the same size as me. So, take these," He handed Vince one of each part of the jet black armor for him to put on, "and we'll get our choice weapon later."

"Why does this happen exactly? I mean, we could never do this in our schools." Vince asked Fox over the pile of armor bundled in his arms.

"Well we couldn't for a long time. They said it was too dangerous, but a bunch of kids made a petition for it. The school board agreed, but you have to have permission from your parents. No, you're putting that on backwards! It's this way!" Vince was trying to put on the armor Fox had picked up for him, but Vince was clueless about how to put it on. It was very different from paintball armor.

"Thanks. I really have no idea what I'm doing here."

"Oh I can tell trust me. Now you need to adjust that strap there and you're set. Now all you need to do is put on your gloves and helmet, but that can wait." Vince managed to put his pads on without any more screw ups.

"Right, well follow Falco now, he's right behind you." Vince turned around and nearly jumped when he saw Falco leaning against a rack. Falco simply smirked and pointed to the gathering of people.

"You two go on and I'll catch up when I'm done putting this stuff on." The vulpine said as he slipped on the padding.

"We're sticking together this match right?" Falco asked his friend, who was already halfway done.

"Course Falco. We need to show this newbies why we're still the best." Fox answered his avian friend with a smile. Falco grinned back and replied.

"But I'm still best." Fox rolled his eyes at Falco's bold statement. He and Falco constantly brag to one another, but Fox wasn't up for it at that moment.

"Whatever, just get going." And with that, Vince and Falco left Fox to finish equipping his padding. He scoffed to himself.

"You're only better in your dreams birdbrain." He chuckled and slid his last boot on.

"Okay kits, if you're here you know what to do. If you don't, well you're screwed. Now this is going to be done in squads of four. That means I need to see eight squads in the next minute, or your flying solo. Get going, clocks ticking!" Coach Merik announced over a speaker in the viewing booth.

"Okay, Vince. You go find Carreese. Then us four will go of in that direction. Okay?" Vince nodded in agreement and hurried off to find his friend.

"Hey Carreese? Where are you?" He called, many turning their heads, obviously annoyed at the Human.

"Over here Vince!" He heard Carreese's voice call back to him from somewhere.

"Well come here. Me you Fox and Falco are teaming up!"

"Okay, I'm coming. And, here I am!" She jumped out and tried to startle him, but it had no effect as it had already happened to him twice.

"Yeah, no. Now come on. They're over there waiting for us."

"_Man, she looks kinda good in those pads…"_

'_Please, shut up. I'm busy.' _

"_Doing what."_

'_Head voice stuff. Now go away.'_

"Okay, we're all together. Now we're going to go over there once Vince picks up a weapon." Fox pointed at a table, clearly telling Vince to get one. On said table, there was an assortment of weapons that looked very similar to paintball guns, but far more menacing.

Vince scanned over the table at the selection. His eyes immediately landed on a sniper rifle. He remembered back when he and his Dad fired of rifles at the Military firing range. He was a pretty good shot to say the least. He picked it up and the ammo for it. He also grabbed a pistol when no one was looking as you're only allowed to have one weapon. He slipped in between his chest and armor.

"Now, follow me. We have 1.5 acres here of walls and fake brush Vince. It's meant to simulate a rundown town, to answer a question that I'm sure you'll ask." Fox said as he led the group away from the rest.

"Why are we doing this again?" Vince was still unsure of the reason they were playing ramped up paintball in gym class.

Falco answered the question before Fox could open his muzzle.

"Well, a bunch of kids saw what the Flakball team was doing, and they thought it looked fun. The teams were full and there weren't many people on a team to start with, so not many people could play anyway. They got real antsy about it, so they more or less begged the school board to let them play it in gym. The school board let them as long as they had permission, and that the guns weren't as powerful as the ones used in the actual games. Still hurts like hell though."

"Well, that cleared things up a lot more than Fox's explanation did." Vince was looking around at the artificial foliage growing on the plastic walls.

Vince slowed down until he was at Carreese's side.

"What was up with earlier exactly?" Vince could make out a pink tint even through Carreese's fur.

"Umm, well, I, don't really know, I mean," She stopped talking when she felt Vince's finger on her lips.

"Were you hitting on me? Yes or no?" He went straight to the point and left no room for explanation.

"I, yes." She said ashamed. She looked down at her feet and made sure not to glance over at Vince.

"Is that really such a bad thing to you? It really isn't for me. Why are you so ashamed?"

"Oh, I'm not. Trust me, and you haven't seen me hitting on you yet!"

"Carlsee is involved in this isn't she?" Vince had a flat mask over his face as he looked on at Carreese long muzzle.

"It's possible."

"Well, at any rate, need to hurry up. I can barely see them anymore. And don't take it to far.!" Vince jog forward, his body jolting with every step. He could hear Carreese running along behind him. Before long, they were right behind two other two.

"Have fun back there?" Fox quipped at Vince.

"Oh shut up." Fox shrugged and grinned to himself before a loud bell was heard, the sound resounding throughout the large, fairly empty building.

"And that's game on. We have two hours in here, two hours to eliminate the other players." Fox said, cocking his weapon.

"I bet they followed us." Vince added, doing the same.

"We should set up an ambush for em. I suppose that's why you came this way huh Fox?" Falco said, also readying his weapon.

"Yup. Now, Vince. There's a tower over there for you to set up in. Falco, you follow me over here. Carreese, you do whatever. Now! Go! Don't just stand there!" Fox ordered, and the orders were swiftly carried out by the group.

Vince struggled up a harsh incline, the whole thing made more difficult due to the fact that Carreese was getting a piggyback ride up the slope.

"You know, you're not making this very easy." Vince was sweating up a storm, and his legs were killing him, even though it wasn't a long slope.

"Stop whining."

Everyone likely heard the thump of Vince and Carreese landing at the top of the slope. Somehow. Vince was turned around to face Carreese, and Carreese was about to combust due to the heat coming from her cheeks.

"I told you when we started climbing I'm not super strong. Now could you get off?" Carreese stood from Vince's gut and stepped into the grayed moss simulate. Vince rolled over with a groan, nearly slipping down the precarious slope he had worked so hard to climb.

"Come on, I'm not that heavy." Carreese was slightly offended by how Vince was making a big deal out of it.

"You fell on me! You don't have to be heavy for that to hurt!" He said, picking himself up off the relatively clean concrete flooring.

"And it's not that it hurt that much, I really just don't want to be doing this in gym. I'd rather play dodge ball." A slight scowl was etched on his face at the activity they had to do. Others probably liked doing this, but Vince found it to be too much on the first day, especially since he had only been on the planet for three weeks.

"Well, we're only fifteen minutes in. It'll get more fun since everyone want to get Fox. Now just get up in that guard tower." She ordered, to which he grudgingly complied. He turned to the tower and gripped the cold smooth metal rungs and climbed them one by one.

When he had reached the top of the twenty foot structure, he could see the design of the building. There were multiple pathways twisting throughout, with artificial trees decaying along the way, giving it a slight eerie feeling. He could just make out small shrubs and bushes lining to cracked concrete walls.

"Why would they waste money on this?" Vince asked himself, sitting uncomfortably in the cramped tower. He placed his rifle on the steel railing that was keeping him from tumbling out.

"Because it's fun Vince. Duh!" Carreese squeezed herself in with Vince, making an uncomfortable seating nearly unbearable.

"Well shit! Now I can't move my legs." Carreese responded by scooching over more to sit directly on Vince's.

"Really?" Carreese grinned.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She was a bit taken aback by Vince's sudden question. She sat and pondered a bit, trying to find out a good answer, but before she could, Vince's head snapped toward a sound she couldn't hear.

"Someone's coming from over there. Just whisper to me." He said in a nearly unintelligible tone. He took an aim down the sight to find the source of the soft steps. He scanned about the surrounding foliage for any signs of movement. He didn't see anything at that moment, so he moved from the scope to get a bigger view. That's when he caught glimpse of a shadow, slinking through the passage below.

"I hope this thing will reach him."

"You found him?"

"Yeah, now shush, I need to aim." He carefully aimed the gun towards his target that was still sliding through. He held his breath and rested his cheek on the polymer of the air rifle and looked through the small circle of the scope.

He could make out an outline of what could have been a cheetah. He put the crosshairs over it and waited for a clearer shot. He got one when the cheetah popped his head up to check behind the wall.

"Please God, hit him." Vince muttered as he slowly squeezed the cold trigger until finally, the trigger reached the end of its route, and the rifle went off with a crack of air blasting through the barrel, carrying the medium sized ball with it. It flew out of the muzzle and screamed through the air t its target before it impacted with an audible pop on the visor of the players helmet, exploding it to what looked like sand.

"What the FUCK was that?!" Screamed the scared cheetah as he fell to the ground. He was looking furiously for the shots origin, but Vince had pulled Carreese down to the floor with him, hiding them both from view.

"And Carter is OUT!" Merik yelled over a speaker after seeing his elimination from a telescope.

"Son of a bitch! What even happened?!" Cried the angry student.

"Vince sniped you kit. Now get up here, you're out."

"Dammit." The cheetah grumbled all the way up the pathway before he was out of sight.

"Nice shot Vince!" Carreese congratulated from underneath of Vince's body. "And, um, you're kinda laying on me." Vince began to blush once again and quickly got up.

"I never said I wanted you to move." She grumbled in disappointment.

"Seriously, why are you being _this nice_. I am a Human after all!" Vince couldn't understand why exactly he was getting along so well so fast with the Cornerians. He had expected everyone to hate him when he had crawled out of bed that morning.

"The treaty was signed years ago Vince. Our races helped each other rebuild. There isn't much hate anymore. Sure, some people still hold a grudge, but most people are still freaked out by aliens, even though we've met a lot of them. Just accept that."

Vince didn't have much to say. He didn't expect to be treated as nice as he was. He already had friends there who are nice to him, and he was even on the principles good side.

"Well, I guess our races are more compatible than we thought. I guess the Human Cornerian Relationships I see spewing out of the news is kind of softening everything up too huh? Come to think of it, I actually think human are the sore ones, after all the colonies got all fucked up."

"Well there you go. Most people are just a bit scared is all." As she finished, the compresses air from someone's rifle fired out multiple projectiles, and Merik came across the speaker announceing the unfortunate receiver.

"Malone, you're out! Get up here!" The loudspeaker blurted the elimination of another player. Just then, another burst fired off, eliminating another player.

"You to Hartness!"

"Double kill!" Fox's voice called out from down the passage.

"Shit, I'm alone!" Vince heard a voice whisper from just below the tower. Vince looked back at Carreese, grinning. She nodded to tell him she had heard it too. Vince eased over the railing to get a look below. There below stood the chameleon Fox had put in his place earlier that day.

"Watch this." He bragged to Carreese, who quietly scooted up closer to Vince so she could see.

"Hey lizard, up here!" The lizard looked up and appeared stunned when he saw the human pointing down a rifle at him from a camouflaged tower.

Vince squeezed the trigger as the chameleon just stood there staring.

"Oh shi-," The burst from the rifle echoed across the playing field, and the ball smashed into the faceplate in the crosshairs.

"Leon, you done. Squad Delta has been completely eliminated, all by squad Foxtrot. Seven squads," A long burst from multiple rifles sounded across from Vince, signaling a firefight between multiple squads.

"Ooh, looks like we have ourselves a fight going on going on between Alpha Bravo and Foxtrot!" Vince scoped in, his face once again resting on the cheek pad of the rifle once again as he attempted to see the battle.

He found it just above a crumble wall, and he could see the rifles firing to accompany the sounds that were reaching his ears.

"Don't you have a weapon?" He asked , as he hadn't seen Carreese with one the entire time.

"I, may have forgotten to get one."

"Well, luck for you, I'm a genius." He said, fumbling about between his armor. He pulled his still empty hand from it's concealment.

"Hmm, oh here it is! It fell out. It's there on the floor." He pointed to the pistol which was laying lodged between the first rung of the ladder and the platform.

"Now make sure no one come up the ladder.

"Thirty minutes kits! Finish this up before class change or all we're doing next class is laps!" Merik's booming voice blared over the many speakers scattered and hidden throughout the building.

"Falco's out!"

"SHIIIIT!"

"Fox is alone. I'm gonna try and help." He placed his cheek in its spot on the stock and took aim once again. He immediately found targets fighting amongst themselves. He lined up and fired several times, two shot went haywire and hit the ground with a loud pop, the others hit. Two hit a panda, and the other hit a female tiger, both of whom were shooting at Fox.

"He could see Fox hit one more, and he saw three more get taken down from the forest. And with the threat of laps, everyone fired at anything that moved, and a flood of names were pouring from the speakers threatening everyone with deafness.

"There's eight of you left! Hurry up! No, seven. Cawalski get up here."

There was four more left, and none of them were in the same squad. Suddenly, Vince heard a bang from behind him, and an elated yell from Carreese,

"Oh my God I got one! I actually got one!" I wide grin of pure happiness was spread across her muzzle from her accomplishment.

"You! I don't know your name but get up here!" Vince heard an irritated grunt from below, which he figured came from the now eliminated player. And just after that, he heard three cracks echoing from below. Fox had taken out the very last two and had won them the game.

"I NEVER want to play this again." Spat Vince as he ripped the padding from his torso. "And I want my shoes back.

_**Fifteen minutes later, when they finally found the starting point**_

"Thank God! I thought I was stuck in there!" Vince cried happily, dropping his rifle to the floor with a loud clang.

"Just drop your stuff wherever and just leave it for the janitors. And when you're done, line up here. I need to make sure you ain't tryin to sneak anything out. And to make sure no one had their eyes put out." Merik said, pointing at an already forming line by the doors.

Vince yanked the boots he had worn off and tossed them over his shoulder. He picked up his own shoes and put them on, the slight chill from them making him shiver a bit.

"We have lunch next right?"

"Yup, and then we go home." Carreese was beside him, pulling her own shoes on.

"But we've only had five periods!" Vince said, looking at her.

"That's all we have. Only if you failed the reading exam in elementary you have to take it for a sixth period."

"This is a weird school." Vince muttered under a held breath.

"All schools in Lylat are like this."

"All of them are weird then. Alright, let's go line up."

"Help me up." Vince took the paw she had outstretched, and immediately noted the softness of its pads.. It was the first time he had really touched a Cornerian's hand. But it wouldn't be the last.

"Now let's go-," Vince was interrupted by the wailing bell signaling end of period.

"Never mind, everyone just go to lunch. If you get caught with something you're serving detention with _me._" Merik said, emphasizing at the end to make his point.

Everyone turned around when the heard the clang of a gun hitting the ground. They couldn't tell where it came from, but a few giggled non the less.

"I thought so. Now get to lunch."

_**In the lunch line**_

"So, you're food is the exact same as mine?" Vince asked, eyeing the plates of familiar food.

"Yup, there just made from our equivalents of your animals. I think it tastes about the same." Carreese said, picking up a plate with a hamburger, and continuing down the line.

"I still don't trust school food." Vince decided to get the same thing as Carreese to decrease his chances of food poisoning.

"Nah, the government put more money into our schools than yours does for yours. We get some pretty quality food here." She picked up what looked to be macaroni and cheese, but was an odd shade of orange.

"I guess I'll take your word for it. If I die it's on you." He said, picking up a newly replaced bowl of the orange pasta.

"You won't, I swear. Now, you know what do up here right?" She asked, stepping up to the mechanized registers. She type in her lunch number, her name popped up, and money was withdrawn from her account. It was Vince's turn next, so he typed in his number, and the money was withdrawn from his now overtaxed account.

He stepped away from the register and followed Carreese to the table Fox and the others were sitting. He could see that Slippy was very fidgety when he saw Vince approaching the table. Vince sat next to Carreese at the table.

"What's wrong with him?" Vince referred to the clearly uncomfortable toad.

"Well, people told him some rumors about you in fifth. Something about you eating frog legs." Vince couldn't refrain a chuckle at that.

"No, I personally have never eaten frogs or any other animal really. Some chicken here and there, but that was it." Vince poked the macaroni with a fork before he finally decided he may as well take a bite.

"It'll kill you!"

Vince looked up at the avian that just lowered his resolve. Falco was smirking as he went back to eating his own food. Without a second thought, Vince launched the spoonful directly at Falco, and a disgusting plop was heard when it found its mark on the crest of Falco's head.

"What th-," Falco looked up, completely oblivious to who had thrown the offending food. His eyes immediately came to rest on a swine he had been having a yearlong rivalry with. He picked up his bowl of potatoes and threw it at his back.

"This, won't end well." Fox shook his head.

"I'm gonna move to a different table." Slippy picked his food and waddled away from the table.

Carreese shrugged, "Me and Vince are just going home. C'mon. My mom never actually has do paper work so she takes me home early when I want."

A burger flew past them, it flying into its separate parts before it came to a stop at the register.

"Food fight!" Someone announced, throwing the entirety of his lunch across the room.

"Let's go then! These are my favorite pants!" Vince ducked below an asparagus spear, it missing him and being slapped aside by Fox.

"We'll just go to the office. If she doesn't have to solve this issue first."

"Let's just go. I, uh, don't wanna be here when Falco figures out it was me." He whispered so as to the bird in question wouldn't hear.

The two got up and ran across the lunch room. They avoided food for the most part, but Vince nearly slipped in some spilled milk, but they made it to the office clean enough.

"What on Corneria is going on out there?" Mrs. Lann exclaimed, already on her way out the door.

"A hamburger flew past our table and it started a foodfight."

Mrs. Lann looked to her daughter.

"Well, do you know who exactly started it?"

"It was Pigma I think." She answered. The principal sighed before she walked to the desk and picked up an intercom.

"If the food fight does not stop _right now _I'm getting the security officer." And she hung it up. You could instantly tell a change in noise level in the cafeteria.

She picked it back up, "Now everyone, clean up that mess."

She looked at the two kids in front of her.

"You go help them, then I'll take you guys home." They nodded and left back to the cafeteria.

_**Much floorfood later**_

They were getting into Mrs. Lann's purple hover vehicle after picking up countless food items. Vince felt like his hands were still sticky, even after four washes, and the chocolate milk stains on his shoes were beginning to set in.

"So why don't you have to do any paperwork after school?" Vince asked, climbing in the backseat, being careful not to let his shoes touch any of the leather. He began to scrub his shoes with a damp paper towel from the restroom.

"Sometimes I do, but for the most part it's handled by the secretary. I cover discipline and transfers, new students, and sometimes I'll have parent meetings and things of the like." Mrs. Lann said, putting her key into the smooth ignition port.

The car quietly came to life, and rose up about a foot off the ground once Carreese had plopped in beside Vince. She strapped herself in, and Vince followed suit.

"So it was Pigma you think that started the foodfight?" Mrs. Lann tried to start off a conversation after about five minutes of driving.

"Well, he had a hamburger, a hamburger flew across the table, and when we looked back, no hamburger on his plate. I think it was him." Vince answered, still rubbing intently on his shoes. He had nearly gotten the stains out.

"Well, I'll have to deal with him tomorrow then. He did the same thing last year too. That kid is just no good." Mrs. Lann shook her head with the recollection of the pigs record.

She passed a green car at an interpass and waited on the light to go purple, and when it had done so, she slowly stepped on the gas pedal and the car eased on forward.

"So where is your dad exactly?" Vince asked, done cleaning his shoes.

"He's in the military. He's stationed on a cruiser near Cerinia." She answered, eyeing the gap between them.

"Isn't that the world with those telepaths?" Carreese nodded.

"And I think I heard that one of them will be coming to our school soon."

"That's right. I already did the papers for it. The girls name is Krystal and she'll be arriving about one week from now." Mrs. Lann interjected, pulling into a small neighborhood near the main road.

"Our house is on the end of this road. The neighborhood is close to the school, which is why mom takes me home early sometimes." Carreese explained looking out the window.

The car reached the house at the end of the street. It looked like an average middle class house, with a small driveway and a flower bed adorning the yard. A small tree stood in the middle of the yard, birds occasionally flying in and out.

The house itself was midsized, it was grey, and appeared to have an upstairs room. Vince nodded, and noted how it was better than his own. He was the only one living there, so it was all he really needed. His was also free.

"So," Mrs. Lann began, pulling into the now open garage. "What are we gonna do?"

**I really hope you guys like the chapter. I spent a long, long time on it, and it was the single longest chapter I've ever written. The next chapter may be better though, since it will go about telling what happens in the Lann residence, and it will be out sooner because it won't be near as long as this one was.**

**At any rate, please give me your feedback, and I'll see you guys next time!**

**:) **


End file.
